Sportarobbie x Steven Universe
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: Okay, there's a post on tumblr that shows that Waluigi is basically a fusion between Sportacus and Robbie from Lazy Town I love how perfect it all is, so I wrote a little bit of the Sportarobbie AU(there NEEDS to be an animation of this)I found out who Jasper can be, so I've updated and parodied "Stronger Than You"
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie wandered around the big ship, hearing beautiful singing. She followed it and waited for the villains to leave. Once they did, Stephanie quietly went up the one singing, who wore blue clothes and goggles and had a very thin mustache.

"Hey, I like your song...are you Sportacus?"

"You escaped…" Stephanie stuck her hand through the yellow force field, showing Sportacus how she escaped,

"Of course…" Stephanie went between the force field and lifted her arms up so Sportacus could get through.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Stephanie went out of the force field as she said cheerfully

"You're welcome~"

"SPORTACUS!" A cry came from the distance.

"Come on." Sportacus said as he grabbed Stephanie's hand as the two ran super fast towards the voice. They stopped and saw a man wearing purple with Elvis Presley hair and thick, black eyebrows.

"Robbie!" Sportacus cried as the two ran towards each other and hung on to one another desperately.

"Did they hurt you?" Robbie asked.

"No, no. I'm okay. Did they hurt you?"

"Who cares?!"

"I do!" Sportacus kissed Robbie on the forehead as he picked him up and swung him around, the two lovers happy that they were back together. Although, they started to glow and form into a new form. To Stephanie's astonishment, the two fused into a tall, skinny, man with a thin black mustache, wearing a purple shirt and dark blue overalls. It was Waluigi. He laughed with glee and smiled happily at Stephanie.

"Eh, Stephanie! Thank wah!"

"Waluigi! You're a fusion!?"

"E-eh, I'm sorry, we didn't want wah meeting this here like this."

"Well, did I make a good first impression?" Stephanie asked with a hopeful smile.

"Eh Stephanie, we already love wah."


	2. Chapter 2

"WHERE IS HE?!" A booming, nasally voice cried from the distance.

"It's Stingy. Stephanie, find the others and get to the control bridge."

"But I don't know where they are." Waluigi reached into his pocket and got a sparkling rose out and gave it majestically to Stephanie. As she held it, she could see where Bessie and Trixie were: trapped behind yellow force fields.

"Future vision." Stephanie mumbled, mesmerized,

"Wait, are you going to be able to beat him on your own?"

"It's okay, Stephanie. I'm never alone~" Waluigi said, smirking. Stephanie nodded, understanding. She marched off to save her friends. Stingy ran into the room with Waluigi.

"Oh, great. You're both out? And you're fused again? Why? You already know that you're both **mine**. Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you  really are." Waluigi chuckled and said

"No you haven't." Waluigi broke into song.

 _This is WAHluigi_

 _Back togethwah_

 _And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of a cheater_

 _Cause I'm always better_

 _And every part of me is saying WAH_

 _The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules_

 _*Stingy gets piggy bank bombs out*_

 _Come at me with any of your fancy toys_

 _Let's go, just me and WAH_

*Stingy charges at Waluigi*

 _Let's go, just WAH on two_

 _*Waluigi magically puts his purple hat on and the fight begins*_

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able_

 _Can't WAH see that my relationship is stable_

 _I can see you hate the way we intermingle_

 _But I think you're just mad cause you're singWAH_

 _You're not gonna stop what we've made together~_

 _We're gonna stay like this forever~_

 _If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer~_

 _And we'll always be handsomer than you are~_

 _I am made W-A-A-A-A-AH_

 _W-A-A-A-A-A-A_

 _W-A-A-A-A-A-H_

 _W-A-A-A-A-A_

 _WA-A-AA-A-A-A_

 _W-A-A-A-A-A-H_

*during this time, Stephanie gets Bessie and Trixie out of their cells as they run to the control bridge**but, they encounter Ziggy, who tries to fight them with the piggy bank bombs filled yellow electricity, but Stephanie is able to overcome them and fight back*

*as we see Waluigi and Stingy fight some more, we later see Ziggy wrapped up in Trixie's rope*

Ziggy: Don't touch that! You don't know what you're doing-you could get hurt!

Trixie: This ain't a kids show no more. You got this, Bessie!

Bessie: Okay ship. Turn us around.

*Bessie handles the controls**Stephanie notices that next to the control panel is video of Waluigi and Stingy fighting*

*Stingy uses a mega bomb to make the floor crumble before them, the two falling several floors down until Stephanie couldn't see them anymore, making her worried*

 _This is who we WAH_

 _This is who I am_

 _And if you think you can stop me than you need to think WAH_

 _Cause I am a meme_

 _And I will never end~_

 _And I won't let you hurt my world~_

 _I won't let you hurt mah friends~_

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able_

 _Can't WAH see that my relationship is stable_

 _I know you think I'm not somethin' you're afraid WAH_

 _Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made WAH_

 _But I am even more than the two of them_

 _Everything they care about is WAH I am_

 _I am their lazy_

 _I am their active_

 _I am Sportarobbie~_

*Waluigi and Stingy crash into many things while fighting, but Waluigi smashes Stingy into a giant piggy bank-the heart of the piggy bank shaped ship, which makes the ship start to fall*

*By slamming his face into the floor, Ziggy pulls out an escape pod and leaves the falling ship, Trixie trying to stop him, but it was too late*

 _I am made W-A-A-A-A-AH_

 _W-A-A-A-A-A-A_

 _W-A-A-A-A-A-H_

 _And it's stronger than WAH_

 _W-A-A-A-A-A_

 _WA-A-AA-A-A-A_

 _W-A-A-A-A-A-H_

*Waluigi, some of his purple clothes torn, including his hat, enters in the control bridge*

 _And it's stronger than WAH_

Everyone: Waluigi!

 _W-A-A-A-A-A_

Waluigi: This ship is going down!

 _WA-A-AA-A-A-A_

Stephanie: What about Pixel?

 _W-A-A-A-A-A-H_

Waluigi: There's no time!

 _And it's stronger than WAH~_

 _W-A-A-A-A-A_

 _WA-A-AA-A-A-A_

 _W-A-A-A-A-a-h~_


End file.
